The Angel
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: She moved w/ a grace no swan could match. Who was she? The one he searched for. She was the 1 he had fallen in love w/. She was the one he could never have. Why? He was an exorcist, she was an angel. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE--ONESHOT


**MOON SAYS: **OK, this was the one shot that I had planned on for D.G.M! I also plan to either enter this one or Reflection in a fanfic contest. Well, since I have decided to enter it please if you see any mistakes tell me. DON'T BE NICE! I have to be drilled if I want to get better. So there you go, hope you enjoy!!

Summery: She had moved with such grace no swan could match. Her style…was to perfect to be described by mere words. Who was she? The one he searched for. She was the one he had fallen in love with. She was the one he could never have. Why? He was an exorcist, she was an angel.

8 pages; 5000 words; ONESHOT!

**The Angel**

Kanda once again walked into the training room the Black Order had. As he walked in he looked around, trying to see if anyone was here. If there was, he would kick them out. No one was ever around when he trained. He would never let them see.

See what, he would always ask himself. He couldn't stand being in denial. He would always spend most of his time thinking back to _her. _To the one he wanted, to the one he could never have. He would always remember the times he met her in here, it was always the training grounds.

He would never admit to it, but the only reason he trained so much was to impress her, to try to get her attention. Because every time he trained she would watch and point things out. That would make some laugh, the great Kanda accepting advice from someone, let alone a female? How could the great Kanda let her stay in there the same room as him and let her watch? It was blasphemous to say that he would ever want to impress some girl.

That was true, yet untrue in its own right. Yes, he would never let anyone watch him. Yes, he would never accept advice or help from someone. But her…she was a different story. Everything about her intrigued him. Her smell called to him. Her voice, the way her body moved, it all called to him on the deepest levels.

He had always wondered why she had affected him that way. Nothing seem to fit, it wasn't as if he wanted it to happen. He didn't need distractions. He needed to train, get stronger, and synchronize with his Innocence more, but most of all he needed to defeat the darkness that threatened to take over the world. He needed to kill the Earl and his endless army of Akuma.

But no matter what he did, all his thoughts went back to that girl. He had seen her many times during his stay at the Order. To be honest and truthful with himself, he had even seen her his first day there. As soon as he arrived he had went straight to the leader of the Order. To be even more honest he didn't pay attention to the Head Chief. He could have sworn it was the biggest nerd of all time, he had always thought it was Komui. Whether he was right or not, he didn't care.

All he could think about after he saw her exit the Chief Officer's Office was her. For some reason he had felt drawn to her. He didn't understand how or why, he just was. He had tried to change that by training his ass off. To distract himself from her by pushing him body to the point of exhaustion. But that didn't seem to help either. She was always there. Whenever he would get back from missions that were where he went— to the training rooms. She was always there.

Kanda even asked a few people did she ever leave. They shrugged and said she never does. Every time they would come—a couple times a day—she was always in same position or she was doing more training. He was amazed at her stamina. But everyone needed sleep.

He ended up watching her for hours. After he noticed it was late—after midnight—he finally went up to her. He would never forget what happened. Even if eight years had passed since that day, she just would not let him forget it. It was either her, or his heart. One of the two kept every one of the memories he had of her safe and unable to be forgotten.

She had been training with her sword that day. She was amazing, she was always amazing. Even if she was just practicing her hand to hand combat, she was still amazing. It didn't matter what she did, she was always focused.

Of course, Kanda hadn't been to focused himself. The fool had let his guard down. A mistake he had quite often made. It wouldn't matter if he was in a fight for his life, his guard would still have been down if she was near him. She was the only one ever to be able to get under his skin. But she didn't just get a centimeter or two under, no she got to him so deep. It was like she could touch his soul. She had affected him that deeply. And nothing he could do would change that. He wasn't too sure he wanted to change that.

When he had gotten to close she had swung her sword at him. That would explain why no one ever approached her while she was training. She was so into it, so focused, that she attacked and reacted on her instincts. Kanda's own instincts saved him. He ducked and swung his own sword at her.

At the sound of their swords clashing against the other she came to her senses. She wondered briefly why there was a long haired boy on the ground with his sword out. It didn't take long to realize that she had attacked him.

She sighed and put her left hand on hip, while she held her sword straight up next to her. Her hand rested by her leg—as far as it would go—and her sword was upturned to her head. The tip of the sword went above her head. Her eyes concentrated on him as she spoke, "So what possessed you to come near me little boy?" He couldn't hear anger or annoyance in her voice as she questioned him.

The look in her eyes told him she would know if he lied. If that girl just hit his sword with hers once, and sent him flying a couple of feet away and she wasn't even paying attention, then he was really scared of what she would do to him if he lied to her. He didn't _want_ to even think about it.

Right then she half expected him to eye her. She also half expected him to look her up and down with a perverted glance and thoughts. Unfortunately—for her that is— she could read minds. Sometimes she wished with all her might that she didn't. But she was a little surprised, usually boys his age started to notice girls. So when he wasn't looking at her and summing her up she was a little relived. But she didn't show it.

He went over her words in his head; did she really just call him a little boy? Oh now he was pissed. "Did…you…just…call…me….a…little…boy?" he asked through his teeth.

She half smiled; there was the Kanda that she had heard about and been watching. She nodded her head, "And?"

He growled at her, which just made her laugh. "Oh someone's mad, going to challenge me, _little boy?"_ She emphasized those last two words. Oh that just did it.

He launched an attack at her. He slashed at her left and right, back and forth, keeping her on the defensive. A few more times repeating that combo he knew he was going to have to think of something else.

He clasped his left hand under his right on the hilt of the sword as he turned to his right. As he twirled his body back around, he proceeded to slash sideways, starting from her left shoulder and stopped at her right one. She jumped back and dodged his attack.

He growled once more and he charged at her and did a complex set of moves. One move consisted of a slash here, then a stab there, and finally a twist of his hilt at the end. That was one of his simpler moves; he just stuck that in there to try to confuse her.

He was breathing hard after just a few minutes of attacking her. She hadn't even broken a sweat, which just made him even more furious. He knew that she had lots of opportunities to attack him, and he also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would have hit him too. Why didn't she? Obviously she was playing with him; she hadn't even used her sword for goodness sakes!

He let out a scream of frustration, "Damn it, stop fucking playing with me!"

The girl's eyes narrowed, "If I wasn't playing with you _little boy_," again she emphasized those two words that made him so beside himself with anger. "You would be dead by now."

He hissed as he charged once more. He didn't even move before he was thrown back. He hadn't even seen her move. Yet, there she was, standing right where he was before he was thrown backwards—by her. He rolled and tumbled more than five feet before he stopped. Somehow he knew she didn't even kick him that hard, yet the place where she had kicked him hurt like hell. It was as if someone took a red hot poker and turned it sideways before they hit him.

He watched her with wide eyes as she walked over to where he was currently sprawled on the floor, still in pain from that surprise and surprising fast kick to his—now hurting like hell—stomach. He struggled to sit up before she reached him.

As he sat up, she swatted down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you come near me?" she asked softly. At first he thought she was talking to him as she would a child, but he soon realized by the way her eyes looked—serious like—that that wasn't the case. It was the opposite. It wasn't pure respect, but it was a mild form of it.

_Maybe_, Kanda thought. _If I tell her the truth she will tell me what her eyes meant._

He looked away; his face had gotten a little red as he thought back to why he approached her in the first place. "I was told by the others…that you don't ever leave this room. So then I thought that everyone needs sleep, not matter how powerful you think you are or actually are." He half muttered. He was kind of hoping that she didn't hear him. Too bad for him, she did.

She then chuckled, and held out her hand to him. "My name's Zelenia, friends call me Ze though." She wasn't smiling at that last one, and her little chuckle didn't last long.

He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. "I'm Yu Kanda, Kanda to everyone…but my friends." He looked straight up into her eyes. She was just a little taller than his four foot eleven.

The look they shared told the other what they wanted to know. That thing about friends wasn't true. They didn't have friends, but they didn't say that out loud.

Instead of saying anything she smiled, "You're an exorcist are you, Yu?" she giggled at the look he gave her after she said his name. It was priceless.

He smirked, it seemed to be saying, two can play at that game. "Yep, Mugen and I will kill every Akuma we see…Ze."

It just made her smile though; it was close to a real smile so Kanda knew he had made progress. But it also made Kanda ask something that had been bothering him for a while. "You train all the time, Z. Does that make you an exorcist too?"

Her smile faded. "It's more complicated than that Yu. Next time we meet, remind me too tell you a story." Ze replied before she turned and walked off. She could feel Kanda's disappointment and it ate at her. She didn't understand why though. She had never cared what people felt before, so why now? Was it because of what Lenia said?

She paused with her hand on the door. After debating inside of her head for a few seconds she turned around.

"Lenia says she wants to kill you…you must have great potential or some hidden strength that you kept hidden from me during our fight." She then turned around before saying very calmly. "You are one lucky kid, you're the only besides the Earl to ever survive a fight with me. Bye, bye!"

She left after telling that to a very confused Kanda. It seemed every time she came he softened a bit more around her, but once she was gone he hardened that shell around him even more. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was the same way with her.

He learned to never ask her where she went when she left. He also learned her little quirks too. He found out that if he spoke next to her ear she would attack him, but if he looked carefully and quickly he could see a tiny blush spreading before she took control of her emotions again. He also learned that she had a quick temper. He found out the things that would make her laugh, and what would make her sad. He avoided the latter with a vengeance.

After five years there he learned everything about her. One day she had come to him so sad, almost broken. He could barely take it, usually he never asked her what was wrong, and he just distracted her and made her focus on something else. Something she was more than grateful for. But this time he sensed that she needed to tell hm something. So instead of distracting her like always he actually started a conversation for it. Something he had once said he would never do.

He couldn't ever remember how that conversation actually went, but he remembered everything that was said. The main parts anyway.

She had told him that she was an exorcist. Lenia was her Innocence. He then asked her was it her sword? She gave a tiny smile. Kind of, that was her brilliant answer. He wanted for her to continue, one thing he wasn't going to do was push her.

It took her ten minutes to get the words together to explain everything. She told him how to spell her name—full name—and then spelled Lenia. Kanda immediately realized what she was hiding…not all of it of course.

The Innocence was inside of her. She was a parasite accommodator. She gave a bitter laugh, she was more than that. Lenia was more her twin then anything. Her Innocence could take her shape and it could transform into any weapon she wanted as well as talk to her. She then told him that she was neutral. She wasn't on either the exorcist's side or the Earl's.

He asked her how and she then told him that she was old, very old. It shocked him, but he didn't say anything. He hoped his emotions hadn't broken the trance she had set herself in once she said she was old. One thing he did remember, everything she said, and how it was said was her confession.

"I have been alive since I was created. I was created to deal with the Innocence. I would be its protector and I would be its observer. That was my job, yes I know all about Hevlaska. She just stores the Innocence. I created her before the flood happened. I needed somewhere to put the Innocence, if I held onto it then I would be interfering more then I could. I have one of the one hundred and eight pieces of Innocence inside of me, not only to control the others but keep track of them. I can find every bit of Innocence out there and tell you exactly who its accommodator is or was. I can also tell you which ones have been destroyed and who was its accommodator was." She whispered. It was as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Are you the heart?" Kanda asked mellifluously. It seemed he didn't want anyone to hear that either.

She gave another bitter and acrimoniously laugh. "It would make it easy if I was, but no I am not the heart. I know who has the heart, but it's not me. Don't ask, I can't tell. God made me promise."

That got Kanda really shocked. She talked to God, and God made her promise? He was about to ask her what she meant when he looked over to the bed—where she was sitting. She wasn't sitting anymore, she had lain down. It seemed all this stressful talk had gotten to her and she had fallen asleep.

He let her sleep. He spent all night watching her. He knew then what that feeling was. The one feeling he could never identify. It was the one that he felt every time he looked at her, every time he felt her coming near him or him near her.

He was in love with Ze, and it made him laugh when he realized he had been since he first saw her. She was just so special. Too damn special for him. She was everything he wasn't. She was everything he would never be.

He had watched her training by herself and with him to not notice that she was strong, beautiful, and loved. All you had to do was notice the looks people who passed her by looked at her with. For once he wanted to be her, wanted to be as strong as she was. For everything she was, he wasn't. She was strong, he was weak. She was beautiful, he couldn't compare. She was smart, he was dumb.

She also had those oh so kissable lips that just begged to be kissed. It took every ounce of will power he had not to confess, kiss her, or worse jump her. As he had gotten older, he had noticed her more and more. How could he not? She was so perfect…and he was so not.

He had been so glad that she never read his mind. He was also glad she had taught him to lock away some of his thoughts so no one could read them. If she found it what he was feeling, the lust, everything, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Her long sun kissed blonde hair was everything compared to his dark blue hair that was nothing. How could someone so perfect, strong, and was so pure that she talked to God; love or even care for him? Someone like her could never love someone like him.

When she stirred all his thoughts erased themselves. He was focused on her now; she had all of his attention. For now and for the rest of his life she would have all of his attention, his love, everything. He tired to not let it bother him that she could never return his feelings. It kind of made him sad. But he would get over it…someday.

She opened up her eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the clouds of sleep that had been surrounding her as she lay sleeping. She smiled at Kanda when she saw him. He knew it was one of her true smiles, one reserved only for him. Just like his would forever be reserved for her.

He smiled and gently pushed the few strands of hair out of her face as he spoke softly. "Good morning sleepy head." she giggled at the name. "You realized you look like an angel?" he murmured softly.

She flinched under his touch. How could he have been so stupid? He could have hit himself. She looked away from him as she sat up. Kanda started to apologize but she stopped him.

She looked guilty before she said in a shaking voice. "I am…an angel." She closed her eyes before she said it. She didn't want to see his face. Her body was now trembling. What was he going to say to her? Would he hate her for not telling him? Would he resent her? She wasn't sure she could take it.

"I am the Angel of Balance and Neutrally. I do work occasionally for the Devil, just as I work for God. God created me for that sole purpose. Someone had to between both of them. But I will tell you this, I am God's through and through. I will always be his."

She let a few tears escape from her eyes. "I am the Earl's friend as well as the Orders. I have sometimes helped one and I have helped the other to reply the debt. If I give help to one side, I have to balance it. I can control Innocence just as much as I can control any level Akuma. Whether either side knows it or not, they listen to me way more than they should."

The tears really flowed now. Kanda did nothing as he watched her cry. He waited till most of the tears had stopped. He wiped the few that were stubborn and were stilling going down her face. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.

Those two actions stopped her crying and made her eyes open. She openly stared into his eyes. Her jade green bore into his sapphire blue. "I always knew you were too good to be true. I guess I knew deep down you were an angel. Ironic isn't it, an angel befriends a demon." He tired to joke.

Ze didn't think it was funny and her hands grabbed the sides of his head and they continue to stare into the other's eyes. "You are not a demon, do you hear me? YOU…ARE…NOT…A…DEMON!" She clenched her teeth.

"How can you be a demon? All I see is innocence in your eyes…there was no pun in there, don't laugh! If anyone is the demon it's me. I am the demon; do you know many people I have killed? Demons look pretty to attract you then they screw you over! It's not like I haven't done it before." She gave a bitter maniacal laugh.

Kanda was silent. He closed his eyes and opened them again; it helped get control over his emotions. "Have you screwed me over? Are you going to?" he asked so calmly most would have thought they were discussing the weather.

She looked horrified. "I care for you, I would never!" she exclaimed.

"Then you aren't a demon. Demons wouldn't care for someone." He smiled at her.

It stunned her; did she actually say she care for him? Did he…yes. She could see it now. The boy she had met five years ago cared for her. She wondered just how far this 'care' of theirs went. But she knew that this wasn't the time to find out. And so did Kanda.

(-o-)

That was the last time Kanda saw her. He had trained so hard, pushing himself so far, just to see her. He thought that if he was powerful enough she would find him again. But he was wrong; she hadn't talked to him or anything since that day.

Those that wanted to see her again claimed that he had scared her off. He knew the truth, she was doing her job. But deep down he always had a doubt, it kept saying he was indeed the reason she had left.

They had gone to train some after her confession before she left. She hadn't even told him. That was what made him think she had abandoned him. But everything she said, everything she did, proved that wrong. His heart screamed at him, telling him he was betraying her just by thinking that. She would never leave him. She admitted that she cared for him, she had said it.

Three years is a long time. He had three years to harden his heart even more. He made it his life's goal to find her. To talk to her, to maybe free her of the pain she had been holding for centuries. Yes, he promised himself as he watched her cry that fateful night that he would make sure no one ever made her cry again. He would rip them apart piece by piece. He would do worse than kill them.

He sighed as he looked over the battle field in Endo. There was this huge Akuma, and he even commented on it to his team and his teacher.

Then he noticed something, a feeling deep inside struggle to awaken. Something he thought he had buried years ago, three to be precise. His feelings, his emotions, he was so damn sure he had buried them so deep, that they never hoped to ever see daylight again.

And here they were reawakening. But…what was making them do that? That was when he felt it. That feeling, she was close he knew it! He _felt_it. He more than felt it, Mugen started reacting too. That was a sure sign that she was here.

He traced the feeling back to that house. The really tall one…that was next to the Earl. There she was, standing on top of it. Her long sun kissed blonde hair was flowing around as the breeze floated around her. Her long boots were black as always. Her long ass coat was still leather. Her two swords were crossed and strapped on her back like always.

He knew it was her, how? It wasn't the way she looked; it was what she looked at. As soon as he found her, she found him. She didn't smile like before, and neither did he. It seemed those three years apart had changed both of them. For better or worse, was still yet to be decided.

Their eye contact was broken when what felt and sounded like a bomb going off. It seemed some stupid humans—who had no idea what was going on—had found out what was happen—fighting—and attacked. For a split second he wanted to kill them. He had finally found her again—even though the location wasn't good—and they interrupted him.

But he never got a chance to develop those thoughts; the Earl voice broke through his thoughts.

"My pets can you hear me? Don't engage the stupid humans, keep playing with the exorcists! Noah you keep playing too!" Earl ordered with love.

Taki yelled back, "Then who will deal with them?"

The Earl smiled once more. "Ze of course!" he said with love…again.

As if on cue Ze launched herself into the air. She twisted and twirled in the air. Ze then landed gracefully in front of the stupid humans.

As she pulled her two swords out and killed them all, Kanda couldn't help but remember all the days they had trained together, all the hours they put into making him stronger.

She moved with a grace no swan could ever dream to match. Her style could never be matched by anyone, and yet it also couldn't be described with mere words. Who was she? That was what almost everyone asked themselves as they watched her. She was the one Kanda had searched for, and he knew he was going to have to start searching again. She was the one he had fallen in love with. She was also the one he could never have. Why? He was an exorcist, she was an angel.

* * *

Well that is it! Hope you liked it! If it was so OOC...then I am sorry. Well, please help me with this, I would totally love you!!!

TTFN--

MOON (Panda-chan)


End file.
